In racing contest, Nitrous Oxide injection Systems was developed for improving the automotive performance. Nitrous oxide allows the engine to burn more fuel and air, resulting in a more powerful combustion at short period of time.
A variety of toy vehicles such as toy car are known. Like a real car, the remote control toy cars are usually designed to achieve a high or top speed with good controllability. In the past, some tricky toy cars only used 50% power to drive the motor in top speed and then full power i.e. 100% driven in turbo speed. A toy vehicle design having a system to regulate high speed operation would be desirable and provide enhanced entertainment value.